YunJae Shipper Extraordinaire
by Squishysoo
Summary: Ahra adalah sahabat sekaligus penggemar nomor satu dari Jung Yunho. Dulu. Pertemuannya dengan Park Yoochun mengubah segalanya. "Guys, meet Go Ahra: YunJae shipper extraordinaire!" YUNJAE!


Ahra adalah sahabat sekaligus penggemar nomor satu dari Jung Yunho. Dulu. Pertemuannya dengan Park Yoochun mengubah segalanya.

" _Guys, meet_ Go Ahra: YunJae _shipper extraordinaire_!"

.

.

 **Another fujoshi-thingy fic from Squishysoo!**

 **If I own YunJae, I must be God—a.k.a impossible**

 **AU—BL—YunJae—DLDR**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapapun yang tidak menyukai Jung Yunho, tolong, segera periksakan dirimu ke dokter. Mungkin kau terjangkit tumor mata atau apalah. Mengapa, katamu? Pertama, dia tampan. Kedua, dia baik hati. Ketiga, dia seksi. Aku bisa terus menyebutkan hingga alasan ketujuhbelas, tapi kau pasti bosan, benar?

Namaku Go Ahra, dan aku cinta mati pada Jung Yunho.

Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sahabat, dan aku memang kerap kali merasa bersalah karena, hey, _I fell in love with my best friend—no, I'm not lucky._

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, pipiku merona parah, dan kinerja otakku turun empat puluh persen. Aku bukan orang yang jenius, dan jika kinerja otakku turun? Aku berubah idiot.

Ya, Jung Yunho membuatku bodoh.

 _Damn him and his sexy abs_. Bukan salahku jika aku jatuh cinta padanya, oke? Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, padahal aku bukanlah perempuan manis yang penurut. Dia orang pertama yang memberikanku senyuman di hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar. Dia yang menemaniku di rumah saat aku demam parah. Dia membelikanku es krim saat aku patah hati. " _Jangan bersedih, Ahra-ah, pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu di luar sana. Siapa yang tidak suka gadis cantik sepertimu?_ "

Sempurna, kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh pada senyumannya.

Masalahnya hanya satu: Yunho-oppa sudah punya orang yang disukainya.

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu Jaejin-Jaejun-siapalah itu. Aku tinggal di Jepang setahun ini, dan hanya berkomunikasi dengan Oppa lewat telepon. Yang jelas, telingaku mulai panas saat Oppa mulai berbicara tentang Jae-s _omething_ itu. Cantik lah, manis lah, imut lah.

Karena itu, setelah berhasil membujuk— _meneror—_ orangtuaku, aku bisa kembali ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah, menyusul Oppa yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan si Jae-blabla. Huh. Mengapa harus ada dia, sih?

"AHRA-AH!"

YEY! Aku hapal mati suara itu—Yunho-oppa! Dia sempat menjemputku di bandara!

Aku langsung memeluk pria yang sangat kurindukan. Sialan—tubuhnya makin seksi saja.

Yunho-oppa tersenyum lebar setelah melepas pelukan kami. "Apa kabar? Kau makin cantik, Ahra-ah!"

 _See_? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?

"Oppa juga semakin tampan!" Aku kini menggandeng tangan Oppa menuju pintu keluar bandara. Beberapa gadis yang melihat kami pasti langsung memandangku iri. Hah, silakan lihat sepuas kalian! Pria super tampan, super keren, dan super seksi ini adalah Oppaku!

Kami berjalan menuju mobil Oppa. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Oppa berbicara panjang lebar. Tentang sekolahku, kampus Yunho-oppa, semuanya. Untunglah, Oppa belum membicarakan si JaeJae itu. Bosan aku mendengarnya.

Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku sinis atau apa, tapi bukankah sikapku ini wajar? Jika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya, bukan? Wajar jika aku merasa sakit hati saat orang yang kusuka membicarakan orang lain dengan penuh pemujaan. Aku gadis 18 tahun yang dimabuk cinta—melakukan hal bodoh adalah kebiasaanku. Dan di antara sekian banyak kesempatan, kebodohanku memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri detik ini juga.

"Oppa, bagaimana kabar orang yang kau sukai itu?"

BABO! Kenapa malah kau pancing, Ahra?

Aku melirik Oppa yang sedang menyetir di sampingku. Oppa kelihatan salah tingkah.

Kemudian, aku mendengar kata-kata yang sama seperti vonis mati.

Yunho-oppa tersenyum lebar.

"Jaejoong sudah menjadi kekasihku, Ahra-ah."

 _Kretek_.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

…sakit, woy.

Aku mencoba tertawa. "O—oh, ya? Chukkae, Oppa!"

Yunho-oppa balas tertawa senang. Sepertinya mengingat dia—siapa dia? Jaejoong?—membuat Oppa senang. Oppa bersenandung riang. Aku menyembunyikan wajah dari Oppa.

Oppa tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam di rumah Oppa berlangsung lancer. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Oppa sambil menunggu barang-barangku di pindahkan ke apartemen. Aku akan tinggal sendirian di Seoul.

Eomma dan Appa—demikian aku memanggil orangtua Oppa—terlihat senang dengan kehadiranku. Setidaknya, melihat senyum Eomma dan Appa bisa menyembuhkan sedikit kesedihanku.

Jangan tertawakan aku. Aku sedang patah hati.

Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya—kenapa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Oppa? Mudah. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Oppa rusak, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Oppa menyukai teman kuliahnya. Si Jaejoong yang katanya sangat sempurna, bagi Oppa.

Dikuasai rasa penasaran, aku menemui Eomma setelah makan malam di dapur. Aku menanyakan tentang Jaejoong.

Eomma langsung sumringah. "Joongie? Dia anak yang sangat baik, Ahra-ah! Eomma senang Yunho pintar memilih kekasih. Kau harus menemuinya, Ahra-ah, kalian pasti jadi teman dekat!"

Teman dekat? Ouch. Mendengar namanya saja aku sesak napas.

Kata-kata Eomma terngiang-ngiang, bahkan hingga aku sudah terbaring di tempat tidur.

 _Kau harus menemuinya, Ahra-ah._

…haruskah?

 **.**

 **.**

Harus.

Aku sudah susah-susah membuntuti Oppa hingga kampus, aku tidak boleh menyerah!

Berbekal kacamata hitam dan tempat persembunyian—baca: semak-semak—aku akan mencari si Jaejoong itu! Apa bagusnya dia? Apa yang membuat Oppa jatuh cinta padanya? Aku harus tahu. Harus. Harus!

Oppa terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di gerbang kampus. Sudah lima menit aku menunduk di samping bebungaan sambil memperhatikan Oppa. Entah sekonyol apa posisiku saat ini. Sudah kubilang, Jung Yunho membuatku bodoh.

"Yun!"

Aku dan Oppa langsung menoleh. Ada seseorang yang mengampiri Oppa. Mungkinkah itu Jaejoo—

Tidak. Itu pastinya bukan Jaejoong. Dia malaikat, aku yakin sekali.

Seorang pemuda cantik—sangat, sangat, sangat cantik—berlari kecil menghampiri Oppa. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat halus saat diterpa angin, kontras dengan kulit putih dan bibir merahnya. Aku bersumpah, matanya berkelap-kelip. Jika bukan karena garis rahang dan alisnya yang menukik tajam, aku yakin seribu persen dia itu wanita.

Pandanganku jatuh ke bawah. Dadanya rata. Ke bawah lagi—dia mengenakkan celana.

Sialan, aku merasa terhina sebagai wanita tulen—bisa-bisanya ada pria secantik dia.

"Hai, Jae."

 _Jaejoong_.

Oppa maju selangkah ke arah malaikat itu. Tangan Oppa memeluk pinggang—super ramping, tidak bohong—orang-slash-malaikat tadi. Bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Saat itu, dunia di sekitar mereka seperti mengabur. Oppa mellingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di tubuh Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong bersandar di pundak Oppa. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi berciuman selama beberapa detik, sebelum saling melepaskan diri dan tersenyum lembut.

 _Deg_.

Lho…?

Aku menyentuh dadaku, tepat di atas jantung. Ada yang aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit saat melihat kemesraan Oppa dengan kekasihnya itu.

Aku merasa… senang?

" _Congratulations_! Selamat datang di YunJae _fanclub_!"

Aku menoleh pada makhluk berjidat lebar yang entah sejak kapan berjongkok di sampingku.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

"…jadi, maksud—em, Oppa, aku sudah menjadi penggemar YunJae?"

Makhluk jidat lebar—Park Yoochun—mengangguk yakin.

"Aku adalah presiden YunJae _Fan Club_ , aku kenal betul dengan gejala-gejala awal penderita virus _YJ Shipper_ ," Yoochun-oppa menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang. "Kau merasa terpana saat melihat mereka bersama, benar?"

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, saat mataku tak bisa lepas dari Oppa dan kekasihnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau juga merasa senang, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Yoochun-oppa menyeringai senang.

" _Welcome to the club,_ Go Ahra."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Yoochun-oppa, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus Oppa. Toh minggu depan ini akan menjadi kampusku juga.

Ini aneh. Semua ini aneh. Padahal, baru kemarin aku menangis saat tahu Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan adegan mereka berdua yang berciuman.

Mereka… mereka—

 _Mereka terlihat sangat sempurna, ya Tuhan._

Wajar saja jika Oppa langsung bertekuk lutut pada Jaejoong! Jaejoong sangat sempurna. Dari cerita Yoochun-oppa, dan foto-foto yang ditujukan Yoochun-oppa padaku, Jaejoong terlihat sangat baik hati. Dia membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho-oppa setiap hari, merawat Oppa dengan baik, bahkan bersikap ramah pada penggemar fanatik Oppa yang menindasnya. Kurang sempurna apa malaikat itu?

Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Oppa tampan, dia cantik. Oppa agak ceroboh, dia perhatian. Oppa terkadang kasar, dia lembut.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Oppa itu mesum! Aku pernah memergokinya sedang membaca majalah dewasa saat berumur dua belas tahun. Apa yang sudah Oppa lakukan pada malaikat itu? Berciuman seperti tadi, pastinya. _Making out? Stroking? Foreplay? Making lo, lo—_

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah hampir berguling-guling di koridor saat membayangkan mereka berdua, ehem, _lebih dekat_.

Go Ahra, kau sudah tertular kemesuman Oppa!

Tapi, tapi—

 _Tapi mereka imut sekali._

Gawat, ini gawat! Jangan-jangan… apa yang dikatakan Yoochun-oppa itu benar!

" _Welcome to the club, Go Ahra."_

O—ottokhae? Benarkah aku kini mendukung hubungan Oppa dengan Jaejoong?

Saat aku hampir saja menarik-narik rambut frustasi , aku melihat sebuah pencerahan.

Jaejoong sedang melamun sendirian di kursi taman.

 _Now or never. Go big or go home._

Semangat, Ahra! Demi Oppa! Demi cintamu yang tak terbalas lima tahun lamanya! Demi YunJa—

…

…

…

Virus YunJae sudah menyebar di seluruh darahku, sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi… Kim Jaejoong?"

Aku hampir tersedak ludah sendiri saat sepasang mata indah itu menatapku langsung. Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan Oppa yang jatuh cinta pada mata ini.

"Ne? Maaf, kau siapa?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Jaejoong—Jaejoong-oppa.

"Boleh kupanggil Oppa?"

Jaejoong-oppa mengernyitkan dahinya—imut sekali, seriusan. Dia akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku harus mengatakan ini. Demi Oppa. Demi diriku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Go Ahra. Apakah Yunho-oppa pernah membicarakanku?"

Wajah Jaejoong langsung sumringah. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Dia cantik sekali. "Go Ahra? Tentu saja! Kau sahabat Yunho, dia sering membicarakanmu. Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Jepang? Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu, Ahra-ah."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku lebih lama. Jaejoong-oppa sempurna.

"Begini, Jaejoong-oppa…"

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Yunho-oppa, dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Kumohon," entah dari mana datangnya, sepertinya ada setan yang sedang memotong bawang di hadapanku. Mataku berair. "Jaga Oppa untukku, ne?"

Untuk sesaat, yang dapat kudengar hanya napas kami berdua.

Jaejoong-oppa tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"Tentu, Ahra-ah. Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menggeser posisimu sebagai sahabat Yunho, kau juga harus membantuku menjaganya, oke?"

Setan sialan, berhenti memotong bawang di hadapanku!

Jae-Oppa terkekeh kecil saat aku menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

Yah… meskipun aku tidak mendapatkan Yunho-oppa, aku senang jika dia bahagia. Kini, sejauh yang aku tahu, Jaejoong-oppa berhasil membuat sahabatku senang.

"Terima kasih, Oppa."

Tawa itu lagi. Tidak heran Yunho-oppa jatuh cinta. "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari pertamaku kuliah, dan tak kusangka Park Yoochun langsung menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat _banner_ "YUNJAE" di sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada puluhan orang—kebanyakan perempuan—di dalamnya.

"YJS!"

Orang-orang itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Yoochun-oppa di depan ruangan. Oppa berdehem sekali, sebelum menarik tanganku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Heol…?

"Gadis cantik ini," Oppa melirik ke arahku. "Adalah sahabat Yunho."

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar.

Oppa melanjutkan. "Dia rela mengorbankan cintanya selama lima tahun untuk Yunho demi pasangan tercinta kita!"

Seisi ruangan langsung bersorak.

"Pengorbanannya tak terkira!"

Sorakan lagi.

Seperti kampanye saja! Sebenarnya apa yang akan Oppa lakukan, sih?

"Untuk itu, dia kunobatkan sebagai wakil presiden _fanclub_ kita tercinta ini!"

 _What. The—_

Yoochun-oppa mengerti ekspresi kebingunganku. Dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _Guys, meet_ Go Ahra: YunJae _shipper extraordinaire_!"

Sorakan di ruangan itu hampir membuatku tuli.

Banyak orang yang langsung menanyaiku ini-itu, menyelamatiku, bahkan ada yang memelukku saking terharunya.

Seoarang gadis cantik tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas, "HIDUP YUNJAEE!"

Orang-orang tertawa melihat kekonyolannya.

Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tertawa.

Hidup YunJae!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat!**

 **a/n:**

Haihai, Soo di siniii!

MAAFIN GUE, KAWAN-KAWAN.

Saya bakal nyoba update fic-fic yang lain, mohon kesabarannya, ne?

Saya tiba-tiba pengen buat fic yang isinya tentang Ahra. Selama ini dia selalu jadi orang paling brengsek di fic-fic YunJae yang pernah saya baca wkwk. Saya pengen bikin satu fic yang isinya Ahra ngedukung YunJae, dan tadaaa.

I know, sometimes she's annoying, especially because of her relationship with our appa, but she's a great actress and a beautiful woman, nonetheless. She deserves a better title than just yunjae's third party, yeah?

Makasih buat dukungannya selama ini! Love you guys~

 **So…**

 **Review?**

 **Tangsel. 12312015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
